<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Backstreet by fivengers05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081722">Backstreet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivengers05/pseuds/fivengers05'>fivengers05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2Hyun-Short AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivengers05/pseuds/fivengers05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyun masih ngegenggam erat tangan cowok mungil didepannya. Tangan itu sekarang dilekatin selang infus. Kim Jonghyun, pacarnya tersayang masuk rumah sakit. Liat pacarnya itu tergeletak tidur dengan muka pucet bikin hati Minhyun sakit banget. Apalagi kalau inget dia salah satu penyebab sampe Jonghyun berujung disini. Kata dokter Jonghyun kecapean dan stress. Hancur banget hati Minhyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun &amp; Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, slight mention of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2Hyun-Short AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minhyun masih ngegenggam erat tangan cowok mungil didepannya. Tangan itu sekarang dilekatin selang infus. Kim Jonghyun, pacarnya tersayang masuk rumah sakit. Liat pacarnya itu tergeletak tidur dengan muka pucet bikin hati Minhyun sakit banget. Apalagi kalau inget dia salah satu penyebab sampe Jonghyun berujung disini. Kata dokter Jonghyun kecapean dan stress. Hancur banget hati Minhyun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
  <b></b>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun baru aja nyampe apartemen dan langsung tiduran di sofa sambil mijitin kepalanya pas bel bunyi. Dia mau gak mau harus berdiri lagi buat bukain pintu walaupun kepalanya makin kerasa berdengung. Jonghyun gak ngerasa punya janji sama siapa-siapa. Dia pikir mungkin ada kiriman paket buat Seongwu, temen se-apartemen nya. Makanya Jonghyun sempet kaget pas malah nemuin Minhyun, pacarnya, nampakin diri begitu pintu di buka. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Masuk Min..." Ucap Jonghyun datar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun langsung balikin badan dan Minhyun ngekor dibelakangnya, masih belum ngeluarin suara sama sekali. Kalau boleh jujur, Jonghyun gak ngarepin didatangin Minhyun. Minhyun harusnya bisa baca itu begitu Jonghyun sama sekali gak mau berlama-lama natap muka dia, kebiasaan Jonghyun kalau lagi kesel atau lagi gak nyaman sama seseorang. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Duduk..." Tawar Jonghyun, lagi-lagi singkat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia langsung ngambilin tas, jaket dan buku kuliah dia yang tadi berceceran di sofa, ngasih ruang buat Minhyun duduk. </span>
  <span>Setelahnya Jonghyun ninggalin Minhyun diruang tamu sedangkan dia masuk ke kamar naroin barang-barang tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Pacarnya dateng malah dicuekin." Ucap Minhyun akhirnya angkat suara dengan nada bicara yang sama sekali gak friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ternyata dia gak duduk nunggu Jonghyun di ruang tamu. Minhyun lebih milih ngintilin Jonghyun ke kamar Jonghyun. Posisi pacarnya itu sekarang lagi berdiri samping kasur, munggungin Minhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Aku cuma naro barang bentar kok, ini langsung mau balik keruang tamu." Jawab Jonghyun masih belum balikin badan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia lagi berusaha sabar dengan ngontrol nada suaranya biar gak kedenger kesel. Jonghyun tahu Minhyun lagi emosi dan kalau dihadepin sama emosi lagi takutnya mereka malah berantem dan Jonghyun lagi gak mood sama sekali buat berantem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Iya deh yang diperhatiin senior ganteng sampe kelupaan udah punya pacar." Ucap Minhyun masih dengan nada nyebelinnya sambil ngedeket ke Jonghyun, gak sadar sama sekali sama usaha sabar pacarnya tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Min, please jangan mulai. Aku capek, mau istirahat." Ujar Jonghyun akhirnya ngebalik natap Minhyun yang cuma beberapa langkah aja di depan dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Iyalah capek, jalan mulu sana sini. Dating?" Lanjut Minhyun sambil bales tatapan Jonghyun tadi dengan senyum sinis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun gak jawab apa-apa, dia sekarang cuma mandangin Minhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kesel banget Jonghyun sama kalimat yang Minhyun ucapin barusan. Kepalanya yang emang daritadi udah pusing jadi tambah berat. Ngerasa tangisnya udah gak bisa ketahan lagi, Jonghyun pengen keluar ninggalin Minhyun. Tapi pas ngelangkah badan dia limbung, nyaris jatuh kalau gak keburu ditangkep pacarnya itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Are you oke?" Tanya Minhyun sambil bantu ngedudukin Jonghyun dipinggir kasur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyun kaget waktu liat Jonghyun nyaris jatuh barusan. Nada dingin yang Minhyun lontarin tadi berubah jadi ucapan concern seiring sama rasa keselnya yang nguap begitu ngeliat Jonghyun berlinang air mata. Minhyun juga tambah ngelunak begitu ngeuh muka Jonghyun sekarang pucet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> " I'm not. Capek aku tuh, Min, dicurigain terus. Kamu selalu gak percaya sama aku. Apa maksudnya nyangka aku dating sama orang sedangkan aku kan pacar kamu." Jawab Jonghyun sambil mulai sesegukan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Aku jealous, Jong. Kamu sering banget kemana-mana bareng Kak Jin. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini kamu dingin sama aku. Setiap diajak ngobrol kamu ngehindar. Aku harus gimana?" Ujar Minhyun yang emosinya kembali naik pas inget lagi alasan yang bikin dia datengin pacarnya ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Denger ujaran Minhyun itu, Jonghyun cuma bisa nangis tambah kenceng tanpa jawab apa-apa. Dia udah gak ada tenaga dan Jonghyun juga udah bosen jelasin hal ini ke Minhyun. Masalah mereka selalu seputaran jealousy Minhyun yang kadang tanpa dasar. Kali ini aja Jonghyun gak paham maksud Minhyun sering itu kayak gimana karena dia ngerasa bareng Kak Jin, seniornya, kalau emang lagi ada tugas BEM dan HIMA doang. Sesekali disaat-saat urgent kayak waktu Jonghyun drop beberapa hari lalu sampe gak kuat pulang sendiri dan harus dianter atau pas gak sengaja ketemu dan Jonghyun gak bisa nolak kayak siang tadi waktu mereka papasan di kantin yang berujung Jonghyun dan Jin makan bareng. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pengennya Jonghyun ngasih kaca aja ke Minhyun. Nyuruh Minhyun bercermin. Selama ini yang selalu sibuk sendiri siapa? Yang dimenelin terus sama orang siapa? Yang cuek siapa? Bahkan saking cueknya, Minhyun sampe gak ngeuh Jonghyun tepar di sekre beberapa hari lalu dan pas pada akhirnya Minhyun tahu, pacarnya itu gak bisa nganter pulang, makanya Jonghyun harus dianter orang lain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun tahu mereka gak bisa bebas nunjukin afeksi di depan umum. Orang kalau mau pulang bareng aja mereka harus ngumpet-ngumpet. Semua ini konsekuensi permintaannya Minhyun buat backstreet, nutupin hubungan mereka terutama dari lingkungan kampus dan Jonghyun gak keberatan.<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Boong kalau Jonghyun gak ngerasa sedih gara-gara interaksinya sama Minhyun yang kalau di depan umum gak ngetreat Jonghyun selayaknya pacar. Larinya lebih ke cuek malah, saking takutnya ketahuan. Tapi selama ini Jonghyun selalu sabar dan nerima. Dia juga sering ngalah ketika cemburuan nya Minhyun kambuh supaya berantemnya mereka gak jadi panjang. Cuma kejadian tempo kemarin, ketika Jonghyun lagi perlu Minhyun banget tapi ternyata Minhyun gak bisa ada buat Jonghyun, batas sabarnya dia habis.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bukan, pemicunya bukan karena Minhyun gak bisa anter dia yang lagi sakit pulang. Yang bikin Jonghyun gak bisa nahan kesel itu lebih ke alesan kenapa Minhyun gak bisa nganterin dia: Minhyun ga tega ninggalin Sejeong sendiri, padahal mereka cuma makan siang doang bukan lagi ngurusin hal penting. Ya, Kim Sejeong cewek yang sering dijodoh-jodohin anak-anak BEM sama Minhyun karena kata orang-orang mereka serasi secara yang cowok Ketua BEM dan yang cewek wakilnya.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kalau gak inget keadaan, Jonghyun saat itu rasanya pengen nangis kenceng kalau bisa teriak-teriak nyalurin keselnya ke Minhyun. Untungnya Jonghyun masih bisa nahan, lagi-lagi supaya mereka gak berantem. Tapi disabarin gitu, setelahnya Minhyun malah marah-marah. Minhyun dengan gampangnya bilang kenapa gak nungguin Minhyun beres makan siang. Dia sama sekali gak nanya dulu kabar Jonghyun, segimana parah sakitnya Jonghyun sampe gak bisa pulang sendiri, malah langsung main semprot marahin pacarnya yang milih dianter orang lain, bukan dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itupun Minhyun ngomongnya gak langsung tapi by phone karena sejak hari itu sampe sekarang mereka emang belum ketemu selain kalau papasan dan cuek-cuekan di kampus. Jadi ya bisa gimana lagi Jonghyun selain bales dingin ke Minhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Jong..." Minhyun nyapa Jonghyun lembut, beda sama nada bicaranya yang tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia genggam tangan Jonghyun. Takut Minhyun liat Jonghyun cuma diem gini. Dia jadi nyesel ngomong sejahat tadi. Minhyun tahu Jonghyun sakit sejak beberapa hari lalu tapi dia kira sakitnya gak separah ini. Liat langsung keadaan pacarnya sekarang, Minhyun tahu kondisi Jonghyun sama sekali gak baik. Minhyun bener-bener ngerasa bersalah dan tahu omongan dia tadi udah keterlaluan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Genggaman tangan Minhyun itu bikin lamunan Jonghyun berhenti. Dia ngangkat mukanya yang sedari tadi nunduk terus nemuin muka khawatir Minhyun lagi natap Jonghyun. Bingung banget Jonghyun tuh. Minhyun suka rubah sikap tiba-tiba kayak gini. Moodnya juga naik turun cepet banget kalau lagi cemburunya kambuh. Minhyun dasarnya baik dan sayang banget sama Jonghyun. He's almost perfect kalau aja gak karena cemburuannya yang tanpa Minhyun sadari suka bikin dia gelap mata dan kesannya gak ngertiin Jonghyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Aku harus gimana, Min, supaya kamu berhenti jealous - an? Backstreet udah bikin aku korbanin perasaan banyak. Aku gak kuat kalau ditambah sama kamu yang curigaan terus kayak gini." Jonghyun natapin Minhyun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ini udah titik Jonghyun nyaris nyerah kalau gak karena sayang sama Minhyun. </span>
  <span>Bulan-bulan awal pacaran, meskipun harus backstreet, hubungan mereka baik-baik aja. Ketika mau nginjek setahun pacaran ini malah hubungan mereka goyang dan makin sering ributin hal yang sebenernya gak perlu diributin. </span>
</p>
<p><span>Ini pertama kalinya selama 8 bulan pacaran Jonghyun ngomong terang-terangan gini sama Minhyun. Jonghyun bilang capek. </span><span>Denger kata itu dari mulut Jonghyun, Minhyun sadar Jonghyun beneran udah gak kuat nahan</span>. Pacarnya ini tipe yang gak gampang ngeluapin apa yang dia gak suka selama masih bisa ditahan. Makanya satu ucapan tadi speaks a lot. Belum lagi liat tatapan Jonghyun yang kayaknya sedih banget bikin hati Minhyun sakit.</p>
<p>Itu semua snap Minhyun back ke logicnya dia. Ini bukan saatnya ribut, pacarnya lagi sakit dan pastinya Jonghyun butuh the gentle Minhyun. Bukan Minhyun yang marah-marah karena cemburu. Apalagi kata-kata Jonghyun barusan nyadarin Minhyun kalau selama ini Jonghyun cukup menderita ngikutin kemauan Minhyun untuk nyembunyiin hubungan mereka. Thing he never realized.</p>
<p>
  <span>" Kamu demam Jong, tinggi banget. Aku anter ke dokter ya?" Ucap Minhyun setelah nempelin tangan ke jidat Jonghyun dan ngabain pertanyaan Jonghyun barusan dengan tujuan obrolan mereka ini buat sekarang diakhiri dulu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jonghyun ngegeleng ngerespon tawarin Minhyun tadi setelah sebelumnya nepis tangan Minhyun. </span>
  <span>Airmata masih berlinangan dan tambah deras keluar dari mata Jonghyun yang masih gak gerak natapin Minhyun. Minhyun tahu ini caranya Jonghyun marah. Jonghyun bukan tipikal yang teriak-teriak ngamuk, Jonghyunnya itu lebih sering diem sambil nangis gini kalau kesel dan tentunya Minhyun lebih kesiksa liatnya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Oke aku minta maaf, aku salah. Aku gak bisa liat kamu gini, Jong. Please, udah ya? Jangan nangis lagi. Kita gak usah bahas dulu yang tadi. Kita ke dokter dulu aja, oke?" Ujar Minhyun sambil coba meluk Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lagi-lagi pacarnya ini berontak gak mau dipeluk. </span>
  <span>Jonghyun ngeronta minta lepas dari pelukan Minhyun sampai akhirnya Minhyun ngerasain badan Jonghyun lemes. Jonghyun pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Minhyun yang panik ngebopong Jonghyun dan bawa pacarnya itu ke rumah sakit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>End of flashback</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ong nyoba nyadarin Minhyun kalau yang dia lakuin selama ini nyakitin Jonghyun meskipun Jonghyun nya gak pernah bilang secara langsung</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Menjelang malem, pintu kamar inep Jonghyun kebuka dan gak berapa lama nongol kepala Ong, temen se-apartemen Jonghyun juga sahabat Jonghyun sejak SMA, orang terdekat pacarnya Minhyun ini selain Minhyun sendiri. Waktu Jonghyun pingsan dan ternyata harus dirawat, Ong cuma satu-satunya orang yang bisa Minhyun kabarin. Bukan karena Jonghyun atau Minhyun gak punya temen tapi diantara temen mereka yang bejibun cuma Ong sama Daniel, pacarnya Ong, yang tahu hubungan Jonghyun sama Minhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Kan udah gue bilang jangan sekarang Min, Jonghyun lagi banyak pikiran. Dia lagi sibuk banget sama tugas kampus sama HIMA belum lagi tugas BEM dari elo. Kondisi fisiknya juga lagi gak bagus dari minggu kemarin. Gak kasian apa lo liat dia begini?" Omel Ong panjang lebar sambil duduk di sofa kecil, sebrangan sama Minhyun, setelah ngecek kondisi Jonghyun yang ternyata lagi tidur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ong tahu jelas apa yang lagi Jonghyun laluin. Dapet kabar sahabatnya sampai masuk rumah sakit, rasanya kesel Ong beneran nyampe ubun-ubun. Kalau gak takut ganggu Jonghyun yang lagi istirahat pengen banget dia teriak-teriak terus geret Minhyun keluar dari situ biar Jonghyun jauh-jauh aja sekalian dari pacarnya itu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ong jadi satu-satunya tempat curhat baik Jonghyun ataupun Minhyun. Ong tahu hubungan dua sahabatnya ini seminggu belakangan lagi gak baik. Dia juga tahu kondisi Jonghyun gimana. Dia udah jelasin ke Minhyun buat jangan ganggu dulu temennya itu. Makanya pas Minhyun bilang mau nemuin Jonghyun dan maksa pengen nyelesain urusan sama Jonghyun tadi siang, Ong berkali-kali ngalangin. Apalagi dia juga tahu Minhyun sebenernya bukan pengen nyelesain masalah. Temennya itu lagi kebakar api cemburu gara-gara tahu Jonghyun pulang dianter sama Kak Jin. Tapi ya itu, Ong kecolongan. Dia tahu-tahu dapet telpon panik dari Minhyun ngabarin kalau Jonghyun masuk RS.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Gue nyesel sumpah. Tapi gue udah bener-bener gak bisa dicuekin terus sama dia dan gak bisa liat dia bareng sama Kak Jin, Ong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Berkat siapa coba Jonghyun cuek sama elo? Berkat siapa juga Jonghyun bareng terus sama Kak Jin?" Tanya Ong yang sukses bikin Minhyun diem gak bisa jawab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Oke jangan Kak Jin doang deh. Taemin, Seungcheol, Hyunbin terus siapa lagi coba yang lo cemburuin satu-satu sebutin. Itu tuh semua buah yang lo petik dari keputusan buat backstreet sama Jonghyun, Min." Lanjut Ong lagi tanpa nunggu jawaban dari Minhyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Jonghyun udah tahu alesannya kok kenapa gue minta backstreet."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Yes gue tahu, alesan lo dengan landasan ingin profesional di BEM, alesan yang gak make sense kalau buat gue. Tapi lo pernah gak kepikiran dan coba nempatin diri di posisi Jonghyun?" Bales Ong kali ini mulai disertai ngotot karena ngeuh Minhyun mulai masuk ke mode keras kepala.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ironis aja sih kalau menurut Ong begitu tahu Minhyun minta backstreet-an karena alasan itu. Masalahnya, BEM yang bikin mereka deket sampai akhirnya pacaran tapi BEM juga yang bikin Minhyun gak mau terang-terangan pacaran sama Jonghyun. Minhyun sama Jonghyun itu sejurusan tapi beda kelas. Mereka kenal sepintas doang. Minhyun dari awal masuk kuliah udah aktif di BEM Fakultas, sampai akhirnya kepilih jadi ketua. Sedangkan Jonghyun baru aktif di periode setelahnya pas dia kepilih jadi Ketua HIMA Jurusan. Mereka baru punya kesempatan buat bareng dan lebih kenal satu sama lain di BEM Fakultas itu karena selain beda kelas tadi, Minhyun gak aktif di HIMA Jurusan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Dia gak pernah masalahin kok dan tetep itu bukan alesan buat dia bisa deket sama cowok lain, Ong." Jawab Minhyun pelan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meskipun masih kekeh sama pembelaannya, hati kecil Minhyun sebenernya ragu sama omongan dia barusan. Setengah bagian diri Minhyun tahu kalau omongan Ong tadi bener. Dia gak pernah posisiin diri di posisi Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Jonghyun gak pernah ya berusaha deket sama cowok-cowok itu. Mereka yang deketin Jonghyun dan Jonghyun tahu batasan. Dia cuma gak enak aja nolak mereka karena apa? Karena dia gak bisa secara gamblang bilang kalau dia udah punya pacar. Lo kayak ga tahu Jonghyun aja, Min. Dia orangnya gak enakan. Dia juga selalu nahan apa-apa sendiri. Lo ga tahu aja dia juga sama lah kayak elo. Panas liat pacarnya dimenelin sama orang apalagi Sejeong. Lo kira ngeliat pacar diceng-cengin sama orang lain depan mata, disuruh jadianlah, dipasang-pasangin barenglah, gak bikin Jonghyun sakit hati apa? Lebih-lebih pacarnya juga ngerespon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Gue gak pernah ngerespon Sejeong."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Hei, lo lebih milih makan siang sama Sejeong dan ngebiarin Jonghyun yang lagi sakit buat nunggu lo anter pulang. Itu bukan ngerespon?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Itu kan karena gue gak bisa nolak Sejeong gitu aja, dia tahunya gue gak punya pacar. Gue takut hubungan gue sama Jonghyun kebuka."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" So that Jonghyun. Kalau alasan elo begitu ya lo gak ada hak lah marah sama Jonghyun." Ujar Ong sambil ketawa kecil penuh kemenangan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minhyun kepancing buat secara gak langsung ngakuin kesalahan dia sendiri. lagi-lagi omongan Ong ini bikin Minhyun sukses diem gak bisa ngebantah. Sahabatnya itu sekarang keliatan mulai turun level difensifnya. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Min, jaman gini mana ada yang mau diajak backstreet dengan alasan klasik, buat profesionalitas di organisasi. Jonghyun bukan tipe pacar yang ribet, lo harus bersyukur. Dia gak pernah macem-macem. Dia udah cukup puas dengan cuma lo antar jemput dan lo temenin weekend-an di apartemen sekedar buat main game sama nemenin dia nonton anime. Dia selalu tenang even pas hatinya sakit ngeliat lo cuek depan orang ke dia, gak bebas berinteraksi, lo nya haha hihi sama cewek yang jelas-jelas ngejar lo. Sebutin deh siapa yang bisa begitu? Susah Min. Even gue, kalau Daniel gitu ke gue, udah gue cakar-cakar dan udah gue putusin dari kapan tahun."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Gue harus gimana Ong?" Ujar Minhyun pasrah karena dia tahu omongan Ong barusan semuanya bener, gak ada celah lagi buat Minhyun ngebantah sahabatnya ini.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Saran pertama dari gue pasti adalah dengan lo berhenti backstreet sama Jonghyun tapi gue tahu itu bakal susah. Saran kedua, kalau gak berani buat buka hubungan kalian ya lo jangan neken Jonghyun dengan semua cemburunya elo dan yang terpenting jaga sikap lo apalagi ke Sejeong. Pikirin perasaan Jonghyun." Ucap Ong sambil natap Minhyun dan Minhyun lagi-lagi gak jawab.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dia sekarang malah natapin Jonghyun. Tangannya Minhyun yang dari tadi masih genggamin tangan Jonghyun sekarang ganti ngusapin kepala pacar kesayangannya itu. Dari gesture ini Ong tahu Minhyun lagi mikir dan pertimbangin omongan Ong tadi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Ini saran gue doang lo yah. Terserah lo mau pilih yang mana atau mungkin lo ga akan milih sama sekali. Gue tahu sayangnya Jonghyun sama elo gimana tapi tetep Min, gue gak jamin dia bisa tahan sama elo yang kayak gini. Sooner or later, dia mungkin bakal mutusin buat stop kalau elo gak rubah." Lanjut Ong kembali nekenin pilihan manapun yang bakal Minhyun ambil nantinya Ong gak peduli. Yang terpenting gak ada yang ngerasa tersakitin dihubungannya mereka itu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Selesai Ong ngomong barusan, baik Minhyun ataupun dia gak ada yang bersuara sama sekali. Ong ngebiarin Minhyun take his time buat pertimbangin omongannya dia. Minhyunnya sendiri udah hanyut sama pikirannya sambil masih mandangin Jonghyun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Diemnya mereka itu kepecah sama suara telpon yang masuk ke handphone Ong, dari Daniel. Setelah ngobrol sama Daniel di luar, Ong kembali masuk nyamperin Minhyun. Mau pamit karena dia harus balik ke kampus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Gue tinggal ke kampus bentar, ada janji sama Daniel. Jagain Jonghyun sampai gue balik." Ucap Ong ke Minhyun sambil ngambil tas dia di sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Gak usah balik, gue aja yang nemenin Jonghyun. Gue nginep sini." Bales Minhyun setelah ngangguk tanda gak keberatan Ong tinggal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Yakin? Lo kan sibuk. Jadwal BEM lo?" Ujar Ong sambil nyindir bikin Minhyun cuma bisa ngehela napas dapet sindiran gitu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Yakin..." Jawab Minhyun agak bete sama sindiran Ong barusan. Tapi dia gak bisa apa-apa, sindiran Ong tadi bener.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" Ya udah gue tinggal. Jonghyun pasti nanti kalau sadar nangis-nangis nyari emaknya. Susulin sana ke Kanada. Tanggung jawab lo bikin anak orang masuk RS." Ujar Ong nyebutin kebiasaan Jonghyun kalau lagi sakit, yang udah dia hapal banget, sambil keluar ninggalin Minhyun yang sekarang meringis karena kembali ngerasa bersalah.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pilihan yang Minhyun ambil</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lewat sore menuju malem, dokter masuk buat ngontrol keadaan Jonghyun. Pas banget dokter keluar dan Minhyun baru beres nutup lagi pintu kamar, Jonghyun kebangun setelah ampir seharian tidur.</p><p>“ Eeeung…” Rintih Jonghyun sambil pelan-pelan buka mata.</p><p>“ Jong?” Ujar Minhyun sambil buru-buru ngedeketin Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Ini dimana?” Tanya Jonghyun kali ini ditutup meringis karena dia ngerasain tusukan jarum infus ditangan kirinya.</p><p>“ Rumah sakit Jong, tadi kamu pingsan. Aku bawa kesini.” Jawab Minhyun sambil ngusapin punggung tangan Jonghyun, ngeuh Jonghyun mulai ngerasain sakitnya jarum infus ditangannya itu.</p><p>Jonghyun ngangguk sebagai jawaban. Setelahnya dia mandangin Minhyun, terus tanpa sadar air mata dia meleleh lagi. Jonghyun kembali keinget kejadian sebelum dia pingsan tadi di apartemen. Kejadian dia berantem sama pacarnya itu juga semua kesel yang jadi alesan dia marah kembali Jonghyun rasa. Inget itu semua, hati Jonghyun masih sakit. Dia kembali ngerasa sedih, belum lagi sekarang ditambah badannya yang semua linu, kepalanya berat, dan suhu badannya dia yang tinggi bikin panas sebadan-badan. Jonghyun sekarang beneran capek mentally and physically, alasan utama yang nyebabin air matanya kembali ngalir deras.</p><p>“ Mamah…” Ucap Jonghyun lirih manggil Ibunya sambil merem lagi dan tambah sesegukan.</p><p>Sesuai prediksi Ong, Jonghyun selalu nyariin Ibunya kalau sakit. Dua tahun kuliah dan pisah jauh, beda negara, dari orangtuanya masih bikin Jonghyun suka kangen mereka terutama ibunya apalagi kalau lagi sakit gini, Jonghyun selalu nyariin ibunya.</p><p>“ Sssst, iya kangen Mamah ya? Aku telpon Mamahnya mau?” Bujuk Minhyun yang bingung harus gimana dan sekarang cuma bisa ngegenggam tangan Jonghyun dan ngusapin punggung pacarnya itu.</p><p>Jonghyun ngegeleng nolak tawaran Minhyun tadi, takut bikin ibunya khawatir. Dia terus nangis gitu sampai akhirnya ketiduran lagi karena capek. Bahkan setelah Jonghyun tidur, Minhyun masih stand by samping Jonghyun. Takut-takut pacarnya itu kebangun dan butuh ditemenin. Minhyun masih terjaga, termasuk pas tengah malem Jonghyun lagi-lagi ngigau karena demamnya naik.</p><p>Minhyun mijitin kepala Jonghyun dan gak berhenti ngelusin punggung pacarnya itu. Apalagi pas Jonghyun megap-megap susah napas akibat kebanyakan nangis. Dia takut dan panik liat keadaan pacarnya itu. Minhyun berharap he can eased Jonghyun's pain. Ikut sakit Minhyun liat kesayangannya sakit. Untung Jonghyun berenti ngigau dan stabil lagi setelah disuntikin obat sama dokter. Pacarnya itu bisa tidur tenang sampai akhirnya bangun pagi-pagi.</p><p>“ Min…” Panggil Jonghyun begitu buka mata dan ngedapetin Minhyun lagi ngelusin pucuk kepalanya.</p><p>Muka Minhyun yang penuh concern adalah hal pertama yang Jonghyun liat pas dia buka mata. Jonghyun yakin Minhyun gak tidur sama sekali karena nemenin dia. Inget itu, keselnya Jonghyun karena kejadian kemarin perlahan ilang.</p><p>“ Udah enakan? Masih pusing ga?” Berondong Minhyun sambil duduk dipinggiran ranjang Jonghyun masih sesekali ngelus pucuk kepala Jonghyun ditambah sebelah tangannya kembali ngegenggam tangan pacarnya itu.</p><p>Berikutnya, dia kecupin jidat, pipi kanan-kiri, mata kanan-kiri termasuk bibir Jonghyun yang cuma bisa melongo pasrah gak bisa nolak. Seneng banget Minhyun pagi ini kesayangannya bangun dengan kondisi yang lebih baik dari kemarin. Demamnya udah gak terlalu tinggi juga dan yang paling bikin Minhyun seneng adalah ketika nama dia yang dipanggil pas Jonghyun buka mata. Jonghyun gak ngerengek lagi nyari ibunya.</p><p>“ Better Min, masih pusing dikit.” Jawab Jonghyun sambil nyoba bangun setelah serangan morning kiss dari Minhyun barusan.</p><p>“Minum dulu.” Ucap Minhyun sigap bantuin Jonghyun duduk.</p><p>Dia ngerangkul ngedudukin Jonghyun terus nyenderin pacarnya itu ke bantal yang udah ditumpuk dan ngebukain air mineral yang disimpen di atas nakas samping ranjang Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Semalem kamu ngigaunya manggil-manggil Mamah. Masih kangen Mamah? Sini peluk biar kangennya kewakilin.” Ujar Minhyun setelah pacarnya itu selesai minum sambil meluk Jonghyun erat.</p><p>Jonghyun semula cuma geleng, gak bales pelukan Minhyun tapi perlahan dia mulai ngelingkarin tangan kanannya ke pinggang Minhyun sedangkan tangan kirinya yang penuh selang infus megang lengan Minhyun. Walaupun Jonghyun masih kesel sama pacarnya ini, pada akhirnya rasa kangen sama pacarnya ini ngalahin itu semua. Nyuekin Minhyun seminggu itu bukan hal gampang. Sekarang, dia seneng dapet pelukan yang Jonghyun harap ada dari minggu kemarin waktu kesehatannya mulai drop. Jonghyun emang gak nuntut banyak. Dia cuma butuh hal kecil kayak gini. Jonghyun butuh perhatian Minhyun.</p><p>“ Aku aduin Mamah. Kamu jahat sama aku, Min. Aku bilangin Mamah kamu bikin aku nangis, akunya digalakin.” Ucap Jonghyun.</p><p>Dia asalnya mau sok-sok an ngerajuk supaya suasana cair tapi ternyata Jonghyun malah kembali nangis. Untungnya nagis dia sekarang beda sama nangisnya kemarin. At least pacarnya Minhyun ini nyertain ngomel manja. Gak cuma diem dan nangis sesegukan. </p><p>Minhyun sempet ketawa kecil denger omelan Jonghyun barusan sebelum akhirnya ngelepasin pelukan dia dan natapin pacarnya itu. Paling hobi Minhyun kalau Jonghyun udah muncul manjanya karena Jonghyun yang terkenal kalem, bijaksana dan dewasa cuma nunjukin sisi ini kalau lagi sama Minhyun. Oh, sesekali ke Ong juga dan Minhyun selalu protes bete kalau liat Jonghyun lagi manja sama sahabatnya itu.</p><p>“ Kesel banget ya sama aku? Akunya jahat?.” Tanya Minhyun yang dibales anggukan Jonghyun sambil ngepout.</p><p>Minhyun lagi-lagi ketawa terus narik lagi Jonghyun kepelukannya dia. Gemes banget pacarnya ini.</p><p>“ Sorry, I really sorry.” Ucap Minhyun lirih dan Jonghyun kemudian ngerasain tangan Minhyun yang ngerengkuh dia bergetar.</p><p>“ Min…” Panggil Jonghyun kaget.</p><p>Pacarnya ini lagi nangis, masih sambil meluk Jonghyun. Nangisnya emang cuma isakan kecil tapi tetep aja seorang Hwang Minhyun nangis tuh gak pernah ada dibayangan dia. Jonghyun nyoba ngelepasin pelukan mereka, tapi Minhyun tahan. Pacarnya itu malah tambah erat meluk Jonghyun. Akhirnya Jonghyun nyerah, gantian sekarang dia yang nenangin Minhyun, Ngusapin punggung Minhyun, yang masih gak mau ngelepas pelukannya sama Jonghyun, berulang. </p><p>Minhyun malu banget nangis gini. Dia nyaris gak pernah nampakin air matanya depan orang, apalagi depan pacar. Tapi gimana lagi. Tangisnya gak bisa ditahan, gak tahu kenapa. Dia ngerasa overwhelming. Antara ngerasa lega juga ngerasa bersalah. Dia lega banget  responnya Jonghyun gak kayak yang dia bayangin. Minhyun pikir Jonghyun udah gak mau ngomong sama sekali sama dia.</p><p>Responnya Jonghyun ini yang bikin perasaan bersalah Minhyun makin menjadi. Jonghyun is seriuosly too kind. Pacarnya itu tulus banget dan Minhyun bisa ngerasain sayangnya Jonghyun sama dia. Dia bodoh banget sering lalai, egois dan bikin pacarnya ini menderita sampe nutupin sayangnya dia ke Jonghyun yang gak kalah besar.</p><p>“ Kok nangis?” Tanya Jonghyun akhirnya bisa ngelepasin pelukan mereka dan sekarang lagi nyeka air mata di pipi Minhyun.</p><p>Asli, kalau konteksnya lagi gak seserius ini mungkin Minhyun udah kabur dan Jonghyun pasti lagi ketawa terbahak-bahak. Absurd banget situasi mereka ini.</p><p>“ I stupid enough to make you suffering this much.” Ucap Minhyun masih dengan nada bergetar walaupun nangisnya dia udah berhenti</p><p>Jonghyun denger gitu cuma bisa diem, gak bales jawab apa-apa. Banyak yang mau dia sampein ngedenger penyesalan Minhyun barusan. Cuma Minhyun keliatan masih susah buat ngontrol emosi. Jadi, Jonghyun milih ngelusin tangan Minhyun sayang buat nenangin.</p><p>Mereka diem gitu cukup lama. Bener-bener tanpa suara. Cuma nikmatin hening dan each other presence yang baru terhenti pas suster masuk nganterin sarapan buat Jonghyun. </p><p>“ Makan ya, aku suapin.” Ucap Minhyun ngambil nampan yang barusan suster taro di nakas dan bersiap nyuapin Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Nanti aja, Min.” Tolak Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Kamu gak makan loh dari kemarin siang.”</p><p>“ You too, ya kan?” Ujar Jonghyun ngebalikin dan Minhyun yang gak bisa ngebantah.</p><p>Akhirnya, Jonghyun maksa Minhyun buat nyari makan dulu tapi Minhyun keukeuh gak mau ninggalin Jonghyun sendirian. Pas lagi berdebat gitu tiba-tiba ada yang ngetuk pintu dan ternyata ada anteran makanan buat Minhyun, dianter driver ojol.</p><p>Gak lama dari Minhyun nerima makanannya, masuk pesen dari Ong. Dengan text berbunyi:</p><p>
  <em>“ Gue kirimin sarapan. Elo bayar sendiri ongkos gojeknya.”</em>
</p><p>Pesen dari Ong barusan sukses bikin Minhyun ketawa. Setelah bales dengan ucapan makasih, Minhyun bayar ongkos gojeknya dan nyamperin Jonghyun sambil bawa bungkusan dari Ong tadi.</p><p>“ Temen kamu tuh ya, ajaib.” Ucap Minhyun sambil masih ketawa.</p><p>“ Ong?” Tebak Jonghyun karena dari sekian banyak temen dia, yang paling aneh dan sering dikatain ajaib sama Minhyun ya cuma Ong.</p><p>“ Iya, dia ngirimin aku sarapan tapi tetep ujung-ujungnya nyuruh aku bayar ongkos gojeknya.” Jawab Minhyun dan Jonghyun ikut ketawa.</p><p>Akhirnya mereka makan bareng. Jonghyun masih ogah-ogahan tapi Minhyun ancem kalau Jonghyun gak makan, Minhyun juga ga akan makan. Jonghyun digituin bisa apa selain ngalah nurutin Minhyun walaupun tetep pada akhirnya makananya masih nyisa.</p><p>Selama makan, mereka ngobrol santai. Baik Minhyun sama Jonghyun ga ada yang bahas masalah mereka kemarin, takutnya malah ngerusak suasana. Lagi asik ngobrol gitu, tiba-tiba ada telpon masuk. Nama Ong kembali muncul di layar handphone Minhyun dan langsung dia angkat.</p><p>
  <em>“ Bego, gue bego. Maafin Min, gue bego.” Ucap Ong heboh begitu telpon diangkat sebelum Minhyun bahkan bilang halo.</em>
</p><p>“ Kenapa sih lo? Masih pagi-pagi juga.” Tanya Minhyun.</p><p>
  <em>“ Ini gue ngampus bawa handphone Jonghyun yang ketinggalan, maksud gue mau gue anter ke RS sekalian gue kesana.”</em>
</p><p>“ Terus?”</p><p>
  <em>“ Ada panggilan masuk dari Kak Jin dan begonya gue angkat. Terus dia nanya kenapa handphone Jonghyun di gue dan gue lebih begonya lagi jawab ketinggalan kemarin, gak sempet Jonghyun bawa pas dia dilariin ke RS.”</em>
</p><p>“ Oke, terus?”</p><p>
  <em>“ Elo nyebelin sumpah, Min. Terus terus mulu kayak lagi markirin. Kak Jin mau kesana bego. Dia otw ke RS jengukin Jonghyun.</em>
</p><p>Denger kalimat terakhir Ong itu Minhyun diem, ngeblank. Kak Jin mau kesini dan posisi Minhyun lagi berdua Jonghyun. Mau alesan apa dia, kan ceritanya Kak Jin gak tahu mereka pacaran. Mereka juga dikenal gak sebegitu deket sampe pas ada salah satu yang sakit yang satunya ngebelain nemenin. Orang-orang tahunya Jonghyun kenal biasa aja sama Minhyun karena satu jurusan dan satu organisasi terus Minhyun deket sama sahabat Jonghyun yang adalah Ong. Gak tahu aja mereka Minhyun nempel banget sama Ong ya karena Ong orang terdekat pacarnya, Kim Jonghyun.</p><p>
  <em>“ Gue otw RS dari kampus. Kayaknya Kak Jin bakal nyampe duluan. Elo ngeles dikit kek gitu apa. Nanti gue bantuin pas gue udah di TKP.” Jelas Ong panjang lebar dan kayak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Minhyun.</em>
</p><p>“ Kenapa Min?” Jonghyun akhirnya bersuara setelah dari tadi cuma nyimak begitu liat Minhyun tutup telpon.</p><p>Dia penasaran apalagi karena ekspresi muka Minhyun keliatan kayak orang bingung.</p><p>“ Kak Jin mau jengukin kamu kesini. Ong keceplosan bilang kamu lagi di rawat.”</p><p>“ Ooh…” Respon Jonghyun dan sekarang dia ngerti kenapa Minhyun bingung.</p><p>“ Emm, paling bilang aja kamu dititipin Ong buat jagain aku soalnya Ong harus ke kampus, Min.” Lanjut Jonghyun bantuin Minhyun nyari alesan.</p><p>Minhyun ngangguk sambil senyum tipis.</p><p>“ Gini ya backstreet, jagain pacar yang sakit aja harus ngumpet-ngumpet.” Gumam Minhyun ditujuin kedirinya sendiri tapi cukup kedenger sama Jonghyun.</p><p>Jonghyun baru mau ngepukpukin Minhyun dan bilang apa-apa tapi terpaksa batal karena pintu kamarnya kembali ada yang ngetuk. Yes, Kak Jin yang dateng. Begitu pintu kamar dibukain Minhyun, dia tanpa basa-basi langsung setengah lari nyamperin Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Tuh kan, masuk rumah sakit kan. Kemarin Kakak mau anter ke dokter kamunya nolak terus. Masih demam? Lemes ya? Kata dokter sakit apa?” Berondong seniornya JOnghyun itu tanpa titik koma.</p><p>Jin refleks duduk dipinggiran ranjang Jonghyun, tempat Minhyun tadi duduk. Minhyunnya? Sekarang tersingkir ke sofa dan cuma bisa nyaksiin pemandangan tadi gedek. Mana Jin pake megang-megang jidat Jonghyun lagi, kan Minhyun sebel.</p><p>“ Udah baikan kok, Kak. Cuma kecapean aja.” Jawab Jonghyun salting sambil ngecek Minhyun yang ternyata lagi natap mereka berdua gak suka.</p><p>“ Makanya jangan sibuk-sibuk, kalau ada tugas minta bantuan Kakak kan bisa.” Lanjut Jin dan kali ini dibarengin dengan megang tangan Jonghyun berikut sebelah tangannya ngelus pucuk kepala Jonghyun.</p><p>Jonghyunnya refleks dikit-dikit ngehindar. Tahu banget dia sekarang pacarnya yang lagi duduk di sofa udah berasap.Tapi ya Jin nya mana ngeuh.</p><p>“ Kakak gak sempet bawa apa-apa, tadi panik jadi langsung kesini.” Ucap Jin nyengir sambil mau balik ngusapin kepala Jonghyun tapi gagal, diinterupsi deheman Minhyun.</p><p>“ Ehmmmm.” Minhyun berdehem kenceng ngalihin fokus Jin sama Jonghyun.</p><p>Emosi jiwa dia, pengen narik tuh senior dan usir keluar. Enak aja pacarnya dielus-elus depan mata sendiri. Tapi gak mungkin. Sama aja pengumuman ke semua orang kalau dia ngelakuin hal itu. Makanya Minhyun gak bisa apa-apa selain mandangin mereka gemes.</p><p>“ Eh, kok elo disini sih, Min? Gak ngampus? Pantesan tadi Sejeong jalan sendiri, biasa sama elo kan dia.” Ucap Kak Jin dengan raut muka heran dan kaget ada Minhyun disitu.</p><p>Baru ngeuh dia padahalkan Minhyun yang bukain pintu. Omongannya polos banget emang make bawa-bawa Sejeong depan Jonghyun. Bikin Minhyun pengen nabok, untung senior.</p><p>“ Oh, Minhyun dimintain Ong buat jagain aku Kak. Ong nya harus ke kampus dulu bentaran.” Jawab Jonghyun ngewakilin Minhyun sambil nyengir kikuk sedangkan Minhyun masih diem gak ngomong apa-apa. Takut kalau buka mulut dia malah bersumpah serapah.</p><p>“ Emm, gituu…” Ujar Jin ngangguk-ngangguk.</p><p>Untungnya Kak Jin percaya karena dia tahu Minhyun deket sama Ong walaupun emang sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan karena dia tahu Minhyun harus skipped kelas dan ninggalin urusan-urusan BEM dia yang seabreg. Seorang Hwang Minhyun gitu mangkir dari urusan kampus. Padahal dia bukan siapa-siapanya Jonghyun juga. Tapi Kak Jin gak mau ambil pusing dan balik fokus ke Jonghyun.</p><p>Selang 15 menit Ong dateng sambil cengar-cengir stress ngeliat kondisi awkward banget. Yang awkward ya Minhyun sama Jonghyun, Kak Jin nya mah santai aja watados.</p><p>“ Bro, udah enakan?” Sapa Ong langsung nyamperin Jonghyun yang masih dimenelin Kak Jin. Dia sengaja nyempil-nyempil di pinggir ranjang, ngusir Kak Jin sebenernya. Bantuin siluman rubah biar gak terlalu panas liat pacarnya dimenelin senior favorit seantero kampus.</p><p>“ Udah kok, Ong. Better.” Ucap Jonghyun nyambut Ong bahagia.</p><p>Dia terbebas dari Kak Jin yang sekarang udah duduk di sofa sebelahan sama Minhyun.</p><p>Abis itu Ong yang chit-chat sama Jonghyun. Kak Jin sesekali nimbrung dan curi-curi deketin Jonghyun tapi Ong sigap pasang badan. Sampai akhirnya Ong capek sendiri dan muter otak biar tuh senior kece tapi rada lemot menyingkir dari sini.</p><p>“ Kak, ikut gue ke kampus yuk. Ada rapat HIMA, elo backup Jonghyun.” Ujar Ong yang tiba-tiba keidean make alesan itu. Kalau enggak tuh seniornya gak akan balik-balik.</p><p>“ Ya udah ayok. Jonghyun sama Minhyun lagi?” Ini Jin udah mau nolak tapi denger alesan Ong bahwa dia harus backup-in Jonghyun, Jin nya langsung setuju. Emang dasar bucin Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Oke siap, cuss, Kak. Min jagain Jonghyun bentaran lagi ya. Itu makan siang buat lo gue taro disamping ranjang Jonghyun.” Ucap Ong sambil buru-buru narik Jin keluar dan tanpa nunggu jawaban Minhyun, dia langsung menghilang narik seniornya itu.</p><p>Lalu seperti yang sudah diduga, hening seketika pas Ong sama Jin keluar. Minhyun masih duduk di sofa sampai dia nemuin Jonghyun ngasih isyarat biar Minhyun ngedeket dan duduk lagi di ranjang sebelah Jonghyun. Minhyun nurut, dia ngedeket dan langsung meluk Jonghyun erat banget. </p><p>“ Jong…” Ucap Minhyun kemudian sambil masih meluk Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Heemm?” Bales Jonghyun singkat terus tambah ngedusel ke Minhyun. Dia sedikit mau ngobatin panasnya Minhyun gara-gara pemandangan dia sama Kak Jin tadi.</p><p>“ Udahan yuk…” Ucap Minhyun disusul hening.</p><p>Dia ngelepas pelukannya sama Jonghyun tapi masih ngegenggamin tangan Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Udahan backstreetnya, kita pacaran biasa gitu kayak orang-orang normal, gak usah sembunyi-sembunyi."</p><p>“ Loh kok Min, tiba-tiba? Kalau kamu masih belum siap gak usah dipaksa.”  Ucap Jonghyun setelah sebelumnya ngehela napas panjang.</p><p>Jonghyun kaget, kirain dia udahan apa coba. Minhyun ngomongnya setengah-setengah.</p><p>“ Aku kemarin ngobrol sama Ong. Dari obrolan kita itu aku tahu kamu kesiksa gara-gara aku yang juga nyiksa diri aku sendiri sebenernya dan sumber itu semua adalah keputusan backstreet ini. Aku egois emang, maafin aku juga gak ngertiin perasaan kamu selama ini.”</p><p>“ Perasaan aku?”</p><p>“ Iya, Ong bilang kamu sering ngorbanin perasaan gara-gara backstreet ini, salah satunya masalah aku sama Sejeong.</p><p>“ Ong cerita?” Ujar Jonghyun tambah kaget bercampur gemes sama Ong yang bocorin masalah ini ke Minhyun.</p><p>“ Iya, dari situ aku sadar aku udah nyakitin kamu. Thing I never realize dan aku sangat egois. Kamunya juga jadi orang sabar banget sih, Jong. Marah kek kali-kali.” Ucap Minhyun gregetan sendiri campur haru bisa punya pacar se selfless Jonghyun.</p><p>Dia ngeratin genggamannya dan nemuin Jonghyun lagi natapin Minhyun, lugu banget. Minhyun jadi pengen nyubit.</p><p>“ Aku emang marah kemarin. Tapi sebenernya selama bearable aku ga apa-apa, Min. Masalah kamu sama Sejeong apalagi. Aku akuin, aku gak bisa boong emang suka kadang-kadang nyesek juga sih pacar aku deket sama orang lain. Tapi aku nyoba sabar. Aku selalu inget ini harga yang harus aku bayar karena aku sayang sama kamu dan mau nerima kamu jadi pacar aku dengan konsekuensi backstreet. Cuma ya kemarin aku emang gak bisa nahan karena cemburuan kamu akhir-akhir ini dan kejadian kamu makan siang sama Sejeong, ditambah kita juga kurang komunikasi karena sibuk. Aku marah dan sedih tapi beneran kalau emang kamu belum siap buat kita pacaran terang-terangan ga usah maksain. Cukup kamu percaya sama aku dan aku percaya sama kamu.”</p><p>“ Masalah kamu marah, aku ngerti. Itu wajar banget dan maaf aku juga lepas kendali dan nyebelin kemarin-kemarin. Pas aku curhat, Ong sebenernya ngasih opsi ke aku buat berhenti backstreet atau aku harus berhenti jealous - an sama jaga sikap biar gak nyakitin kamu lagi. Aku semula pertimbangin option kedua, tapi liat kamu sama Kak Jin barusan aku sadar aku gak bisa jalanin option kedua itu. Makanya ayo kita udahan backstreet, Jong. Ini aku tulus minta tanpa paksaan apapun dari siapapun. Aku sayang sama kamu, beneran. Aku gak mau dan gak bisa kalau gak sama kamu. Aku pengen semua orang tahu kalau Kim Jonghyun udah ada yang punya, Hwang Minhyun.” Ucap Minhyun serius.</p><p>Jonghyun kembali ke mode diem dan respon apa-apa. Minhyun jadi bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan Jonghyun gak suka lagi kalau mereka terang-terangan pacaran. Kalau Jonghyunnya malah yang mau backstreet sekarang gimana?</p><p>“ Jong, gimana? Atau kamu maunya kita gini aja?” Tanya Minhyun bingung soalnya sekarang Jonghyunnya malah nunduk ngehindarin tatapan Minhyun.</p><p>“ Hei…” Lanjut Minhyun sambil nyoba ngangkat muka Jonghyun dan Minhyun kaget pake banget soalnya dia nemuin Jonghyun ternyata nangis, lagi.</p><p>“ Mau, mau banget. Aku mau banget kita berhenti backstreet. Makasih.” Tangisnya Jonghyun pecah.</p><p>Dia seneng dan lega denger tawaran Minhyun barusan. Berhenti backstreet itu harapan Jonghyun dari jauh-jauh, malah dari awal pacaran sama Minhyun. Jonghyun cuma gak berani ngomong aja. Dia yakin suatu saat mereka bakal bisa pacaran normal tapi Jonghyun gak nyangka bakal secepet ini kesempatannya dateng. He really is happy and grateful.</p><p>Minhyun narik Jonghyun, meluk dia lagi. Liat respon Jonghyun barusan dia semakin yakin keputusannya dia gak salah sama sekali. Dia juga sadar ngeliat Jonghyun yang nangis sesegukan gara-gara seneng, nandain kalau pacarnya ini udah mendem banyak hal yang lagi-lagi Minhyun gak pernah sadarin selama ini.</p><p>“ Udah dong jangan nangis terus, matanya bengkak loh. Nanti pusing juga.” Ujar Minhyun sambil ngehapusin air mata Jonghyun pake jempol tangannya.</p><p>“ Makasih, banget.” Bales Jonghyun natapin Minhyun sambil nahan biar airmatanya gak keluar lagi.</p><p>Minhyun gemes ngeliat Jonghyun yang sekarang kayak anak kecil nahanin nangis biar gak kena marah orang tuanya. His Jonghyun is really adorable and precious. Minhyun gak bisa nahan buat gak ngecup pacarnya ini. Dia deketin mukanya ke muka Jonghyun yang udah merah dan siap-siap merem karena Jonghyun tahu Minhyun mau ngapain. Minhyun kiss Jonghyun, tanpa lust tapi the deep sincere kiss buat pacar kesayangannya itu.</p><p>Jonghyun ngebales ciuman Minhyun dan Minhyun ngedorong tengkuk Jonghyun, kissing him deeper. Dua-duanya sama-sama terhanyut the pink light around them sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti karena denger ketokan di pintu kamar. Minhyun bukain pintu kamar Jonghyun setelah nge-peck lagi bibir pacarnya itu sebagai penutup.</p><p>Yang dateng ternyata dokter yang mau kontrol kondisi Jonghyun. Pas diperiksa, Jonghyun udah baikan dan bisa pulang lusa kalau kondisinya stabil sampe besok. Cuma tetep setelah pulang masih harus bedrest beberapa hari sampe pulih total. Setelah dokter keluar, suster dateng bawa makan siang dan obat buat Jonghyun. Kali ini Jonghyun makan disuapin Minhyun yang nyelingin nyuapin Jonghyun sambil isi perutnya juga sama makanan yang dibawain Ong pas tadi dia dateng. Selesai makan dan minum obat, Jonghyunnya ngantuk dan siap-siap minta ditemenin tidur siang sama Minhyun.</p><p>“ Okey, istirahat ya.” Ucap Minhyun sambil benerin posisi tidurnya Jonghyun.</p><p>“ Kamu juga, kan malem begadang.” Bales Jonghyun sambil nepukin bagian kanan ranjangnya yang kosong.</p><p>Dapet isyarat gitu, jelas Minhyun gak nolak. Tanpa babibu, dia langsung ikutan berbaring di sebelah Jonghyun. Sebelah badannya dia jadiin bantal Jonghyun yang udah ngedusel minta dipeluk sedangkan satu tangannya lagi dipake ngelusin tengkuk Jonghyun sampe dua-duanya ketiduran bareng.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're officially starting</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ong gak bisa nahan senyum dan niat usilnya begitu dia buka pintu kamar Jonghyun terus nemuin dua sahabatnya itu lagi terlelap dan cuddling bareng. Dari pemandangan ini, dia bisa nyimpulin kalau mereka udah baikan walaupun dia masih ragu Minhyun nurutin sarannya apa enggak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel yang ikut nganter Ong jenguk Jonghyun ikut cengengesan begitu dia liat pacarnya itu ngedeketin Minhyun dan siap-siap ngejailin siluman rubah itu setelah naroin buntelan yang mereka bawa. Isinya perlengkapan yang dibutuhin dua sahabatnya ini, salah satunya baju ganti Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Min…” Ini Ong ngebisikin Minhyun pake nada-nada menggoda yang bikin geli orang yang denger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia ngulang terus bisikannya berkali-kali tapi Minhyun masih belum ngebuka mata, cuma gerak-gerak keganggu dan Minhyun malah tambah meluk Jonghyun erat. Mungkin dimimpinya Minhyun, Jonghyunlah yang lagi bisik-bisik ngegoda dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ WOI HWANG MINHYUN, BANGUN GUE DATENG.” Teriak Ong akhirnya karena ngerasa kesel dicuekin sekaligus emang pengen bikin kaget temennya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Berhasil. Minhyun otomatis kebangun dan nyaris loncat kalau aja tangannya dia gak dijadiin bantal Jonghyun. Rasanya dia pengen nendang sahabatnya itu keras-keras pas ngeliat muka puas Ong sama Daniel cekikikan bareng sedangkan Minhyun masih susah payah ngumpulin nyawa karena kaget dibangunin dengan cara begitu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sssst, berisik lo pada. Nanti Jonghyun bangun.” Ucap Minhyun sambil pelan-pelan narik tangannya yang masih ditiban kepala Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel sama Ong refleks tutup mulut. Saking pengennya jailin Minhyun, mereka lupa kalau Jonghyun juga sama-sama lagi tidur. Gak mau keterusan berisik, mereka ngendap-ngendap buat duduk di sofa. Nyatanya, usaha heningnya mereka barusan terlambat. Jonghyun ikut kebangun dan sekarang lagi ngegusak matanya dilanjut senyum buat nyapa Ong Daniel. Beda sama Minhyun yang melototin kedua temennya itu karena kesel istirahat pacarnya jadi keganggu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jong, Minhyunnya galak.” Adu Ong sambil lari gelendotan manja ke Jonghyun karena kalau enggak, dia udah kena amuk Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun udah biasa ditempelin Ong gini. Reaksi dia cuma bisa ketawa aja liat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi sekarang ditambah pemandangan Minhyun yang lagi natapin Ong gak suka. Walaupun kadang-kadang pusing karena Minhyun dan Ong juga Daniel kalau disatuin selalu berisik, Jonghyun selalu seneng nyaksiin interaksi sahabat-sahabat dan pacarnya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Tuh kita bawain baju ganti. Mandi dulu sana, Nyeon. Bau lo gak mandi dari kemarin kan? Heran gue Jonghyun tahan.” Ucap Daniel sebelum Ong dan Minhyun mulai kembali debat sambil nunjuk ke tas ransel yang mereka bawa tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun nyerah. Daniel bener juga. Dia perlu bersih-bersih setelah sadar belum mandi mungkin hampir 24 jam. Minhyun akhirnya siap-siap buat mandi sambil sedikit ngabai-in Daniel dan Ong yang masih berisik ledekin dia. Udah males Minhyun ladenin duo micin ini. Untungnya walaupun nyebelin mereka segitu perhatiannya sama dia. Jadi, semua termaafkan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Baikan nih?” Tanya Ong begitu Minhyun pergi mandi sambil senyam-senyum godain Jonghyun setelah nyamperin duduk disamping ranjang temennya itu sedangkan Daniel nyimak di sofa sambil nyemil jelly favoritenya yang kudu harus tersedia setiap saat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ya gitu deh, as you see.” Jawab Jonghyun sambil ikut senyum sumringah bikin Ong lega dengernya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Iya deh iya. Sembuh langsung yakin. Kemarin fix sakitnya sakit cinta.” Goda Ong iseng dibales pukulan pelan dilengannya dari Jonghyun yang sebel digodain gitu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setelah puas ledekin Jonghyun juga beres dengan cerita singkat sekaligus sesi curhat pacarnya Minhyun itu, mereka ngobrol ngalor ngidul dengan topik random sampai Minhyun selesai mandi dan ikut nimbrung. Ong selalu nolak ngebahas HIMA, BEM atau urusan kampus lainnya pas Jonghyun nanya. Dia keukeuh bahwa ga ada obrolan tentang topik-topik tadi sampe Jonghyun bener-bener sembuh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Udah lo istirahat dulu aja napa, Jong. Nanti ngurusin begituan kalau udah bener-bener fit.” Ucap Ong ketika Jonghyun balik nanyain tugas kampus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omongan Ong barusan disambut tatapan terharu dari Jonghyun dan tatapan heran dari Minhyun sama Daniel. Tumben banget Ong Seongwu omongannya bener.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gak pada nanyain gue kah di kampus?” Tanya Minhyun yang masih setia duduk dipinggiran ranjang Jonghyun ngambil alih posisinya dari Ong seakan gak rela</span>
  <span> kalau Ong nempelin Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Itu pertanyaan with obvious answer, Hwang Minhyun. Pastilah anak-anak nyariin lo.” Jawab Ong yang akhirnya ngalah duduk di sofa sebelahan sama Daniel sejak tempatnya direbut Minhyun tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Terus, terus?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue jawab lo lagi bareng Jonghyun di rumah sakit sekalian ngurusin proker BEM. Mereka akhirnya tahu Jonghyun dirawat berkat Kak Jin yang heboh bahkan pas rapat.” Jelas Ong sambil manyun-manyun gemes. Yang gemes Daniel doang, Minhyun yang ada malah  pengen nampol liat sahabatnya sok-sok an ngerajuk gitu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Good yet bad news, mereka besok mau kesini jenguk Jonghyun. So, Minhyun sayang, kalau mau tetep nemenin Jonghyun disini, coba siapin alesan yang bagusan dikit dari sekarang.” Lanjut Ong dengan nada bercanda tapi serius sebenernya serius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ong agak gak enak sama Jonghyun sebenernya. Secara gak langsung dia ngungkit status backstreetnya mereka yang Ong tahu belakangan bikin Jonghyun gak nyaman dan kepikiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ya udah sih pada dateng aja.” Jawab Minhyun cuek dibales tatapan heran dari Ong dan Daniel berikut senyum penuh artinya Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Santei banget ya lo bubuk mesiu. Gue ngasih tahu biar lo hati-hati. Gimana coba kalau yang nemuin kalian peluk-peluk kayak tadi tuh anak-anak, bukan gue sama Daniel? Terus siapin hati tuh ya ademin dari sekarang biar kalau liat Kak Jin menel sama Jonghyun, jangan panas. Emmm, sama Sejeong besok ikut juga.” Omel Ong panjang lebar cuma ngomongnya berubah pelan ketika dia ngungkit Sejeong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia mau ngasih warning ke Jonghyun buat siap-siap juga. Ong kasian sama Jonghyun tapi kemungkinan besok dia harus liat interaksi Sejeong sama Minhyun. Jadi ya mau gak mau Ong harus ngingetin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bodo. Siapa yang dateng gue gak peduli. Bagus mereka pada dateng dan nemuin gue disini peluk-peluk pacar gue jadi gue gak usah capek-capek bikin pengumuman.” Jawab Minhyun lagi-lagi santai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Maksudnya?” Ini Ong sama Daniel nanya bareng. Mereka belum sepenuhnya nangkep arah omongan Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue sama Jonghyun sepakat buat berhenti backstreet. Capek gue, kasian sama Jonghyun juga.” Ucap Minhyun sambil natap Jonghyun yang lagi senyum adem ke arah dia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penjelasan Minhyun barusan juga reaksi dari Jonghyun yang secara gak langsung ngeiyahin omongan pacarnya itu dibales sama melototnya Ong juga Daniel. Gak lupa lengkap dengan mulut mereka yang nganga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Dari dulu kek, Min. Baru sadar lo backstreet gak enak? Kemana aja.” Ucap Daniel setelah berhasil ngatasin kagetnya sambil ngatupin mulut Ong yang masih aja nganga. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diomongin gitu, Minhyunnya cuma bisa nyengir sambil ngelusin tangan Jonghyun yang lagi cekikikan liat pemandangan absurd Ong Niel depan dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lo Hwang Minhyun beneran kan? Bukan makhluk lain yang nyerupain wujud temen gue kan?” Ucap Ong akhirnya angkat bicara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lebay pacar lo, Niel.” Bales Minhyun sebel sama reaksi Ong yang penuh drama itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue boleh terharu gak? Boleh nangis gak?” Ucap Ong malah tambah lebay sambil nemplok ke Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ong emang berlebihan tapi ini cara dia ngeekspresiin senengnya. Gak boong, Ong seneng beneran. Gak nyangka sama sekali opsi berhenti backstreet ini yang bakal di ambil Minhyun. Well, mungkin suatu saat Minhyun bakal pertimbangin buat pacaran wajar. Cuma tetep aja Ong gak nyangka bakal secepet ini pilihan itu diambil Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lo alay sekali lagi, gue usir ya.” Jawab Minhyun yang mulai tambah gedek sebelum Ong nerusin kelebay-an nya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Awas lo siluman rubah, gue mau meluk sahabat gue.” Lanjut Ong gak ngehirauin omongan Minhyun barusan dan malah ngusir Minhyun yang refleks berdiri karena Ong udah nyamperin dan meluk Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suka lupa Ong tuh kalau badannya sebelas dua belas sama Minhyun juga Daniel yang tiang dan dibanding badan Jonghyun jauh lebih besar. Jonghyun sempet agak terhuyung pas dapet pelukan mendadak dari sahabatnya itu sebelum ngebales pelukan Ong. Gak lupa bilang makasih juga ke orang yang selalu jadi telinga buat dia terutama selama masa-masa sulit hubungan Jonghyun sama Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Tapi kok gue sedih ya?” Tanya Ong kemudian setelah beres meluk Jonghyun, masih duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sedih karena?” Tanya Jonghyun heran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Nanti gue gak special aja gitu. Biasanya kan cuma gue yang tahu cerita kalian. Sekarang orang-orang bakal tahu terus elo-elo gak akan dateng ke gue lagi kalau cerita.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Ga akan berubah, Ong. You’ll still the first one I’ll come to buat cerita banyak hal.” Jawab Jonghyun sambil ngelus lengan Ong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Dan Lo tetep yang paling gue teror kalau ada yang menelin Jonghyun.” Ucap Minhyun nambahin sambil ketawa diikutin yang lain kecuali Ong yang mukanya berubah dari haru ngedenger omongan Jonghyun ke bete karena denger ucapan Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Posesif lo ga berubah.” Ucap Ong sambil cemberut dibales delikan Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ So yeah, finally bisa double date kita.” Celetuk Daniel disambut anggukan antusias Ong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kan biasa sering di apartemen.” Jawab Jonghyun polos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Itu gak diitung woii. Mana ada dating nonton anime, baca manga sama main game.” Protes Daniel dibales anggukan setuju dari pacarnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kita liburan bareng gitu, Jong. Atau nonton film bareng atau makan bareng atau nonton live music bareng atau nongkrong di cafe bareng, ngerti?” Tambah Ong ke sahabatnya yang nanggepin dengan nyengir ditambah ngangguk ngerti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ But I prefer nemenin Jonghyun di apartemen daripada jalan bareng couple micin kayak lo berdua.” Ucap Minhyun langsung dapet lirikan gak suka dari Ong dan Daniel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Coba aja. Gue bakal nongkrong dan micin bareng Ong depan kalian sampe kalian mutusin buat keluar apartemen.” Ucap Daniel ditutup evil laughnya dia yang berikutnya ditiru sama Ong juga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yah tahu gitu kamu mending sama Kak Jin aja, Jong. Dia kan mau double date sama kita ya, Niel?” Ucap Ong ngegoda Minhyun yang sekarang tanduknya otomatis keluar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bisa gak, gak usah nyebut senior lo itu?” Bales Minhyun sinis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Senior elo juga, bego.” Bales Ong yang ga mau kalah ngegas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘ Ih, Ong. Ngomongnya gak boleh kasar.” Ucap Jonghyun dan seketika seruangan ketawa kecuali Jonghyun tentunya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seperti apa yang  Ong bilang, anak-anak BEM dan HIMA beneran dateng jenguk Jonghyun keesokan harinya. Mereka gak dateng barengan karena jadwal kuliah yang beda-beda. Jonghyunnya sendiri udah baikan dan gak terganggu sama sekali sama kedatangan temen-temennya itu ditambah beberapa hari di rumah sakit bikin dia kangen interaksi bareng yang lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selama dijengukin temen-temenya itu, Ong stand by nemeni Jonghyun. Dia yang minta. Jonghyun perlu kehadiran Ong buat mentally support dia atau mungkin jawab beberapa pertanyaan masalah hubungan dia sama Minhyun. Jonghyun gak tahu kenapa ngerasa khawatir aja sama reaksi temen-temennya, terlebih reaksi Sejeong sama Kak Jin. Jonghyun lebih ke takut dia nyakitin hati mereka pas tahu ternyata Minhyun sama Jonghyun selama ini pacaran. Having Ong by his side sangat ngebantu Jonghyun buat nenangin diri. Apalagi Ong selalu tahu Jonghyun ngerasa nyaman apa enggak sama suatu obrolan dan kalau keliatan Jonghyun keganggu, Ong selalu berhasil ngalihin topik pembicaraan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyunnya sendiri jelas gak kemana-mana. Dia juga nemenin Jonghyun. Kehadiran Minhyun sebenernya gak terlalu bikin anak-anak mikir yang lain-lain. Mereka cukup percaya sama Ong yang bilang Minhyun datengin Jonghyun ke RS buat ngurusin proker BEM. Tapi dengan Minhyun yang nempel banget sama Jonghyun ditambah lagi reaksi malu-malunya Jonghyun pas ditemplokin Minhyun, bikin mereka akhirnya bertanya-tanya juga. Siapapun orang bakal ngeuh it isn’t interaction between friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Tunggu, gue kok nyium bau-bau romantisme disini ya? Sejak kapan lo berdua nempel gini?” Celetuk Jaehwan yang terkenal suka ceplas-ceplos di tengah ngobrolnya mereka tanpa sungkan karena baik Jonghyun dan Minhyun dua-duanya deket sama dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jangan bilang ngerjain proker bareng bikin kalian berdua cinlok masa?” Timbrung Kenta sebelum Minhyun sama Jonghyun sempet jawab pertanyaan Jaehwan tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, kita cinlok tapi bukan dari dua hari yang lalu aja. Kita couple, since last semester.” Jawab Minhyun santai, yang gak santai temen-temennya yang denger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kok bisa? Dan kita gak tahu?” Ucap Jaehwan dan Kenta ampir bersamaan. Gak lupa anak-anak lain, yang bareng mereka saat itu, ikutan ngeliatin reaksi kaget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bisa lah, ceritanya panjang. Intinya kita bareng, more than friend. Artinya elo, Hyunbin, pikir ulang kalau menel sama Jonghyun terlebih depan gue. Ijin dulu, oke?” Ucap Minhyun bercandain Hyunbin, adek tingkatnya yang emang selalu nempelin Jonghyun, yang sekarang gak kalah kagetnya sama yang lain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nepuk pelan tangan Minhyun sambil natap Minhyun galak. Negur pacarnya karena adek kesayangannya itu diancam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue gak percaya kalau bukan Kak Jonghyun yang bilang.” Ucap Hyunbin bales ngedelikin Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Iya kok Bin, bener hehe.” Jonghyun akhirnya konfirmasi langsung sambil garukin kepala dia yang sebenernya gak gatel karena salting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun sekarang lagi ketawa puas ngeledekin Hyunbin sementara adek tingkatnya itu cemberut karena ngerasa kalah.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Terus Seonho juga gak bisa deket-deket lagi Kak Minhyun dong?” Ini Seonho, adek tingkat mereka yang lain, ikut protes. </span>
  <span>Nah, kalau Seonho hobi nemploknya ke Minhyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Omongan Seonho barusan bikin semua, kecuali Hyunbin yang ngerasa senasib, ketawa ngakak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Elaah, lebay banget dah bocah berdua. Jonghyun sama Minhyun ngumumin pacaran, bukan ngumumin mau kawin. Lagian kalaupun mereka kawin, gue yakin lo berdua bakal diadopsi jadi anak.” Ucap Ong yang sukses bikin Seonho sama Hyunbin berbinar lagi, ngerasa seneng dengan kemungkinan kalau agenda nemplokin Minhyun dan jonghyunya mereka masih bisa terlaksana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Terus elo selama ini sama Sejeong dan Jonghyun sama Kak Jin?” Tanya Chungha gak kalah penasaran ke Jonghyun dan Minhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aku sama Kak Jin gak ada apa-apa.” Jawab Jonghyun tenang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue sama Sejeong juga gak ada apa-apa.” Jawab Minhyun ikut klarifikasi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hemmm, baiklah.” Bales Chungha yang sebenernya masih mau nanya lebih banyak tapi akhirnya nutup mulut rapet, disuruh Ong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sampe sore, kamar rawat Jonghyun masih rame sama yang jengukin. Ampir semua anak BEM dan HIMA udah pada dateng. Jonghyun dan Minhyun harus sabar berkali-kali jawab pertanyaan yang sama dan dapet reaksi kagetnya orang-orang yang gak jauh beda satu sama lain. Jonghyun gak keberatan, Yang bikin dia geregetan malah karena yang bikin dia gak tenang sampe saat ini belum pada dateng. Yes, Kak Jin sama Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun gelisahnya ketangkep, baik sama Minhyun maupun Ong. Minhyun ngertiin Jonghyun karena buat masalah Sejeong sama Kak Jin dia sedikit banyak ngerasain hal yang sama. Sedangkan Ong berkali-kali gregetan karena menurut dia Jonghyun gak mesti sebegitu mikirin reaksi dua orang itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Menjelang malem, akhirnya Sejeong sama Kak Jin dateng nyaris bersamaan. Sejeong bareng gangnya sedangkan Kak Jin bareng Daniel. Mereka sama-sama ada urusan kampus sampe sore dan baru sempet dateng setelah anak-anak yang lain udah pada bubar. Begitu dateng, Kak Jin langsung nyamperin Jonghyun sedangkan Sejeong celingukan nyari Minhyun yang lagi gak ada di ruangan karena harus ngurusin administrasi biar Jonghyun besok udah bisa pulang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sorry ya Jong, kita kemaleman datengnya.” Ucap Sejeong sambil naro keranjang buah sebelah ranjang Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia kemudian duduk di sofa bareng Nayoung sama Sohee. Ong sama Daniel ngalah duduk dipinggiran sofa sedangkan Jin lagi-lagi duduk dipinggir ranjang Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gak apa-apa. Makasih repot-repot ngejengukin.” Bales Jonghyun sambil senyum ke arah Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Elo udah baikan kan? Kaget gue lo sampe dirawat. Apalagi si Kak Jin tuh pengumumannya lebay.” Tambah Sejeong diikutin anggukan Nayoung sama Sohee dan delikannya Jin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Better kok. Udah baikan.” Jawab Jonghyun ditutup ketawa liat reaksi seniornya yang baru aja diledek Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has no problem at all ngobrol sama Sejeong sebenernya. Hubungan mereka baik-baik aja. Terbukti sekarang mereka asik ngobrol sana sini tanpa kehabisan topik sampai Minhyun dateng. Begitu masuk, Minhyun disambut senyumnya Sejeong dan pemandangan Kak Jin yang lagi-lagi mepetin Jonghyun. Ngeliat dua orang itu hadir, he knows then the real confession is about to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Darimana aja lo?” Tanya Nayoung begitu Minhyun nampakin mukanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Baru nongol lagi Pak Ketua. Kasian Bu Wakil repot ga ada elo.” Tambah Sohee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue? Gak dari mana-mana. Nemenin Jonghyun as you know.” Jawab Minhyun kelewat santai kayak kegiatan dia nemenin pacarnya ini udah familiar buat temen-temennya yang lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jong, beres ya administrasinya. Besok fix udah bisa pulang.” Tambah Minhyun sambil ngegusak rambut Jonghyun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia lagi-lagi nyoba santai gak terlalu peduliin reaksi penghuni ruangan walaupun Minhyun tetep gak bisa ngehindarin buat kepo sama reaksi Sejeong terus Jin yang meskipun gak pada nanya langsung, tapi cukup keliatan berubah air mukanya jadi heran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Besok keluar rumah sakit jam berapa Jonghyunnya?” Tanya Jin ke Minhyun setelah sempet diem beberapa saat. Bingung aja dia dalam itungan hari Jonghyun sama Minhyun nampak berkali-kali lebih deket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aku pengennya sebelum siang udah keluar sih, Kak. Bisa kan, Min?” Ucap Jonghyun nyoba jawab dan balik nanya ke Minhyun berusaha buka percakapan sama pacarnya itu didepan Jin dan Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Bisa, sebelum makan siang udah bisa keluar.” Jawab Minhyun sambil senyum, ngerti sama maksudnya Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jam berapa nih? Besok biar Kakak yang jemput.” Ucap Jin nawarin diri ke Jonghyun yang begitu denger langsung senyum kikuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gak usah, Kak. Biar Jonghyun sama aku aja. Biar aku yang nganter pacar aku pulang.” Ujar Minhyun nyamber ngeduluin Jonghyun yang mau buka mulut jawab ajakannya Jin barusan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ What? Pacar?” Seru Nayoung ngewakilin Sejeong, Sohee dan Jin yang berasa salah denger jawabannya Minhyun barusan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Iya, pacar. Jonghyun sama Minhyun.” Ucap Ong ngejawab pertanyaan Nayoung sambil ngeisyaratin pake tangan kalau sahabatnya itu adalah couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sejak kapan?” Tanya Sejeong akhirnya ngebuka suara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Emm, pertengahan semester kemarin kurang lebih.” Ini Minhyun jawab pelan karena gak enak sama Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia sadar selain Jonghyun, dia secara gak langsung ngeboongin Sejeong juga Jin. Terlebih Sejeong yang kayak dikasih harapan mulu sama dia selama ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wuhuu, congrats then. New couple, not so new deng haha.” Ucap Sejeong ceria seperti biasa tapi tetep keliatan kecewanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kayaknya kita harus ngobrol deh Jong, berdua. Bentar aja.” Giliran Jin yang ngomong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lain Sejeong, lain Jin. Kalau Sejeong nutupin gak mau keliatan kecewa, Jin lebih pengen semuanya jelas dan butuh penjelasan langsung dari Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Pas banget kita juga mau pulang aja kok, udah kemaleman juga.” Ucap Nayoung angkat bicara ngeliat situasi yang udah agak sedikit tegang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dia nyelametin Sejeong juga yang natapin dia seakan ngejerit minta buru-buru menghilang dari situ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Wow, udah jam sembilan aja. Yuk ah pulang, Jonghyunnya harus istirahat juga.” Tambah Sejeong sambil siap-siap beranjak dan gak berapa lama pamit pulang bareng Sohee sama Nayoung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Min, kejar Sejeongnya. Kamu harus minta maaf loh. Sampein maaf dari aku juga. Aku ngobrol bentaran sama Kak Jin boleh ya?” Ucap Jonghyun gak lama setelah Sejeong pamit pulang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oke, aku keluar bentaran.” Jawab Minhyun akhirnya setelah daritadi dia cuma bisa diem doang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun keluar diikutin Ong sama Daniel. Daniel sama Ong nyari tempat ngadem, ngasih ruang buat Jonghyun sama Jin buat ngobrol. Sedangkan Minhyun ngejar Sejeong yang ternyata lagi nungguin lift bareng temen-temennya tadi. Begitu liat Minhyun, Sohee sama Nayoung udah peka dan turun duluan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Cari tempat duduk, yuk.” Buka Minhyun sedikit canggung dan nyari tempat duduk dilorong rumah sakit yang saat itu cuma satu dua orang aja yang lewat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Sorry ya, Jeong.” Minhyun balik ngebuka obrolan setelah mereka sama-sama duduk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Gue kesel, jujur. Lebih ke ngerasa bodoh masih ngarep sama lo. Cewek macam apa gue selama ini ngintilin pacar orang. Tapi ya gimana lagi, toh semuanya udah lewatkan?” Bales Sejeong nahan marah sambil natap Minhyun yang lagi nunduk disebelahnya</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Maka dari itu gue minta maaf. Keputusan gue buat nyembunyiin hubungan gue sama Jonghyun ternyata bikin banyak orang sakit, termasuk elo.” Lanjut Minhyun sambil bales natap Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Itu lo tahu. Gue tampar elo sekali boleh gak? Biar kesel gue gak ketahan, biar gue udah gak punya dendam apa-apa sama elo and case closed.” Ucap Sejeong santai tapi serius lalu langsung nampar Minhyun cukup keras begitu dapet persetujuan dari sahabatnya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jonghyun juga minta gue sampein maafnya sama elo.” Ucap Minhyun sambil meringis karena tamparan Sejeong tadi dan langsung keinget sama pesen pacarnya sebelum tadi nyamperin Sejeong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Dia gak salah apa-apa. Salahnya dia cuma punya pacar kurang ajar aja. Gue yang harusnya minta maaf menelin terus elo. Gue gak kebayang aja berapa banyak sakit hati yang dia tahan selama kalian pacaran sembunyi-sembunyi ini." Jawab Sejeong kali ini lebih ringan karena marahnya dia udah kesalurin tamparan tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun akhirnya bisa senyum lega denger jawaban Sejeong dan reaksi sahabatnya itu. Gak lama Sejeong pamit dan Minhyun mutusin nganter Sejeong keparkiran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Jeong, we’re still best friend kan?” Tanya Minhyun setelah mereka sampe depan mobil Sejeong yang didalemnya udah ada Nayoung sama Sohee nungguin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Selama jalan keparkiran tadi mereka cuma diem dan gak ngobrol sama sekali. Pada sibuk sama pikiran masing-masing dan Minhyun juga terlalu sungkan buat ngebuka obrolan sama sahabatnya ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Of course and you don’t have to be worry gue susah move on dari lo. I’ll definetly find a man better than you.” Ucap Sejeong cuek dan cheerful, ciri khas Kim Sejeong, sambil jalan menuju mobil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun ketawa ngedenger omongan Sejeong barusan. Emang sahabatnya ini one in a million. Minhyun yakin banget siapapun yang bisa ngedapetin Sejeong suatu saat itu orang beruntung. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minhyun baru balik ke kamar Jonghyun setelah mobil Sejeong keluar parkiran. </span>
  <span>Jonghyunnya sendiri masih diintrogasi tanpa henti sama Kak Jin sejak tadi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Dari kapan?” Tanya Jin tanpa basa-basi setelah mereka ditinggal berdua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Pertengahan semester kemarin, Kak.” Jawab Jonghyun setenang mungkin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Duluan Kakak yang nembak kamu atau Minhyun? Lanjut Jin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emang dia pernah nembak Jonghyun pas awal-awal mereka aktif di HIMA. momen itu cukup bikin gempar jadi orang-orang udah gak pada aneh sama Jin yang sering ngintilin Jonghyun walaupun adik tingkatnya itu nolak tawaran pacaran dari dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Duluan Kakak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Nolak Kakak karena Minhyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aku waktu itu belum deket sama sekali sama Minhyun, Kak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oke kalau gitu. Clear.” Ucap Jin santai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Hemm, clear gimana Kak?” Tanya Jonghyun bingung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kamu gak boong waktu nolak Kakak dengan alesan kamu nyaman dan udah nganggep Kakak kayak sodara kamu sendiri.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aku beneran gak boong, Kak. Aku udah nyaman banget sama Kakak kayak nyamannya aku ke kakak kandung aku sendiri. Kakak juga orang yang aku adore dan hormatin sejak pertama masuk jurusan.“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Terus kalau nganggap aku kakak sendiri kenapa gak bilang masalah kamu sama Minhyun?” Tembak Jin to the point bikin Jonghyun sempet bingung mau jawab apa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Aku mau minta maaf soal itu. Emang kondisi kita kemarin gak memungkinkan buat ngasih tahu orang lain kalau kita pacaran termasuk Kakak.” Bales Jonghyun ngerasa bersalah dan gak enak sama seniornya ini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kali ini Kakak maafin tapi jangan sekali-kali lagi, ya?” Ucap Jin sambil ngegusak pucuk kepala Jonghyun gak mau lama-lama ngeliat adeknya ini ngerasa bersalah sama dia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Makasih, Kak." Ucap Jonghyun lega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kakak tahu kita gak bisa bareng sebagai pacar tapi Kakak tetep pengen kita bisa deket kayak gini ya, Jong. Kakak udah terlanjur sayang sama kamu.” Lanjut Jin sambil kembali ngegusak rambut Jonghyun, kali ini lebih pelan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Kakak orang baik, Kakak pasti dapet yang lebih baik dari aku.” Ujar Jonghyun setelah ngangguk ngerti sambil ngegenggam tangan Jin yang tadi dipake ngegusak kepalanya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belum sempet Jin bales omongan Jonghyun barusan, pintu kamar inep Jonghyun kebuka munculin kepala Minhyun yang ngecekin mereka berdua. Dia udah nunggu cukup lama di luar dan nyoba sabar buat gak masuk tapi ujung-ujungnya Minhyun kepo juga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Masih ngobrol ya?” Tanya Minhyun berusaha seceria mungkin biar jealousnya gak ketara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ kalau masih mau apa?” Bales Jin nyengajain, tahu kalau Minhyun lagi cemburu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adik tingkatnya itu cuma bisa ngedengus terus mau nutupin lagi pintu buat nunggu di luar tapi keburu ditahan sama Jin yang malah manggil Minhyun buat masuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Lo tahu kan gue sayang sama Jonghyun kayak apa?” Tanya Jin ke Minhyun yang udah duduk di sofa sebrang mereka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Tahu, Kak.” Jawab Minhyun singkat masih nebak-nebak arah omongan seniornya itu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Oke, bagus. Dengan gitu gue harap lo juga tahu konsekuensi apa yang bakal lo terima kalau nyakitin adek gue. Ngerti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Iya Kak, gue ngerti.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Good…” Tutup Jin sambil ngangguk-ngangguk puas sama jawaban Minhyun barusan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gak lama dari nyeramahin Minhyun itu, Jin pamit pulang setelah lagi-lagi nitipin Jonghyun ke Minhyun. Minhyun lega, Jonghyun juga lega. Setelah nyelesain urusan masing-masing sama Sejeong dan Jin, mereka akhirnya bisa bener-bener mulai hubungan mereka tanpa ada ganjelan apapun. They are officially starting.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yey, pindahan pertama aku beres hehe<br/>Makasih banyak yang udah mampir<br/>Hit my inbox/ comment section kalau ada yang punya kritik saran atau ide cerita</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Re-post dari wattpad aku (fivengers05)<br/>Masih awkward banget pake Ao3, harap maklum.<br/>Reach me on twitter @fivengers051</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>